


Puppies

by snowflake97



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: A puppy is in the museum, Ahk is good with animals, Gen, The museum gets a new exhibit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puppy sneaks into the museum one night. Ahkmenrah is rather fond of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

The puppy scampered through the open door of the museum, hidden between the feet of all the visitors. 

He ran down to one of the bathrooms, and hid behind one of the stall doors. 

The museum closed a few minutes later, and the entire building was quiet, save for the few workers that were still there, but they were gone within fifteen minutes. 

Larry was the only person in the museum, and was getting ready in the security office. 

Ten minutes before sunset, the night guard made his way to the men’s bathroom - the one the puppy was in - and saw the tiny dog. 

“Well hello there.” Larry smiled, crouching down to stroke the puppy. 

He noticed that the dog had no collar, but looked clean, as though it had an owner. Normally, the night guard would phone up someone to find out what he should do, but it was so close to sunset, that he wouldn’t have time. 

Instead, he scooped the puppy up into his arms - noticing that it was a girl - and walked into the museum’s atrium. 

After setting up the RC car to entertain Rexy, the night guard made his way towards the Egyptian exhibit, and opened Ahkmenrah’s sarcophagus, just as the sun rose. 

The pharaoh sat up, and immediately his eyes set on the puppy. He climbed out of the box. 

“Who’s this cutie?” Ahk cooed, reaching out his arms to hold the puppy. 

Larry passed the dog over, and explained how he had found her. 

“Can we keep her?” the Egyptian asked, cuddling the dog against him. 

“Unfortunately, no. I think she’s lost her collar, so I’m going to try to find her owners tomorrow, after sun rise.” 

“Aw.” Ahkmenrah pouted, holding the puppy impossibly closer. “But she’s so adorable!” 

“She is pretty cute, isn’t she?”

———

Larry found the owners of the dog the next day - all the exhibits were sad to find out that wouldn’t be able to keep the puppy, Ahkmenrah the most disappointed. 

The night guard had a surprise for the museum displays. After only a week, he had managed to convince Dr McPhee to get a puppy for one of the displays. The breed he chose just so happened to be the same as the puppy from the other night. 

———

The box with the new exhibit sat on the desk in the entry hall, the crate opened by Larry, so that, when it came to life for the first time, she wouldn’t panic. 

As the sun set that night, a small head peaked over the side of the crate. 

The night guard smiled at the dog, and scooped her up into his arms. He had already opened Ahk’s sarcophagus, so, when Larry made his way to go see the pharaoh, they met just outside the Hall of Miniatures. 

“I have a surprise for you.” The night guard indicated the dog in his arms, handing her over to the Egyptian. 

“You did this for me?” Ahk grinned widely, taking the puppy. 

“I saw how upset you were the other night when I said you couldn’t keep the puppy. This way, she’ll only be awake when you and the rest of the museum are, and she doesn’t have an actual owner, well, until now. So, what are you going to call her?” 

“I think I’ll name her Ana.” 

The puppy licked at his face. 

“That’s a pretty name. Shall we take Ana to see the rest of the museum then? Jed and Octavius were also rather fond of the puppy from the other night.” 

“But of course.” Ahkmenrah waved an arm towards the door to the diorama room. “Lead the way.”


End file.
